1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to perpendicular magnetic recording media for use as thermally-assisted recording (TAR) media, and more particularly to a method for planarizing a TAR disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional continuous magnetic recording media, the magnetic recording layer is a continuous layer over the entire surface of the disk. In magnetic recording disk drives the magnetic material (or media) for the recording layer on the disk is chosen to have sufficient coercivity such that the magnetized data regions that define the data “bits” are written precisely and retain their magnetization state until written over by new data bits. As the areal data density (the number of bits that can be recorded on a unit surface area of the disk) increases, the magnetic grains that make up the data bits can be so small that they can be demagnetized simply from thermal instability or agitation within the magnetized bit (the so-called “superparamagnetic” effect). To avoid thermal instabilities of the stored magnetization, media with high magneto-crystalline anisotropy (Ku) are required. The thermal stability of a magnetic grain is to a large extent determined by KuV, where V is the volume of the magnetic grain. Thus a recording layer with a high Ku is important for thermal stability. However, increasing Ku also increases the coercivity of the media, which can exceed the write field capability of the write head.
Since it is known that the coercivity of the magnetic material of the recording layer is temperature dependent, one proposed solution to the thermal stability problem is thermally-assisted recording (TAR), also called heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), wherein the magnetic recording material is heated locally during writing to lower the coercivity enough for writing to occur, but where the coercivity/anisotropy is high enough for thermal stability of the recorded bits at the ambient temperature of the disk drive (i.e., the normal operating or “room” temperature of approximately 15-30° C.). In some proposed TAR systems, the magnetic recording material is heated to near or above its Curie temperature. The recorded data is then read back at ambient temperature by a conventional magnetoresistive read head.
One type of proposed TAR disk drive uses a “small-area” heater to direct heat just the area of the data track where data is to be written by the write head. The most common type of small-area TAR disk drive uses a laser source and an optical waveguide with a near-field transducer (NFT). A “near-field” transducer refers to “near-field optics”, wherein the passage of light is through an element with subwavelength features and the light is coupled to a second element, such as a substrate like a magnetic recording medium, located a subwavelength distance from the first element. The NFT is typically located at the air-bearing surface (ABS) of the air-bearing slider that also supports the read/write head and rides or “files” above the disk surface.
One type of proposed high-Ku TAR media with perpendicular magnetic anisotropy is an alloy of FePt or CoPt alloy chemically-ordered in the L10 phase. The chemically-ordered FePt alloy, in its bulk form, is known as a face-centered tetragonal (FCT) L10-ordered phase material (also called a CuAu material). The c-axis of the L10 phase is the easy axis of magnetization and is oriented perpendicular to the disk substrate. The FePt and CoPt alloys require deposition at high temperature or subsequent high-temperature annealing to achieve the desired chemical ordering to the L10 phase. However, the high temperature results in surface roughness which adversely affects the flyability of the slider and thus not only the ability of the NFT to heat the media, but also the ability to write and read data.
What is needed is a method for planarizing a TAR disk so that flyability of the slider is not adversely affected.